


C h a t m e s s a g e s | Life Is Strange

by momstiel



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Puns, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lots of bad puns, Multi, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/momstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy alternate universe work where the cast of Life is Strange come together via messages.. </p><p>It's prone to be gay, punny, and absolutely strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gay and Ready to Play

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for whatever this chapter is. I just made it and there's no going back now. Oops?

_ Max created a new group, “Gay and Ready To Play”  _

_ Max invited Chloe _

  
  


I hate u 

**Chloe 8:01pm**

 

No you don’t. You love me.

**Max 8:01pm**

 

<3

**Max 8:01pm**

 

Not a goddamn emoji I swear

**Chloe 8:03pm**

 

Im so tempted to come over there 

and take ur phone away 

**Chloe 8:03pm**

 

I’m right by you though

**Max 8:03pm**

 

IK 

**Chloe 8:04pm**

  
  


_ Max invited Warren _

_ Max invited Nathan  _

 

Oh god not these fuckers

**Chloe 8:06pm**

 

o_o

**Warren 8:06pm**

 

Gay and ready 2 play? 

**Warren 8:06pm**

 

Mhm 

**Max 8:06pm**

 

R u not, Warren? 

**Nathan 8:07pm**

 

Bcuz you were totally yesterday 

**Nathan 8:07pm**

 

Oh? 

**Max 8:07pm**

 

sounds like natey & warren r doing 

the do (; 

**Chloe 8:08pm**

 

it

**Warren 8:08pm**

 

pfft

**Warren 8:08pm**

 

we just made chemistry

**Warren 8:08pm**

 

god ur such of a nerd

**Nathan 8:09pm**

 

prudes

y did you force me to join 

prescock and this nerd

**Chloe 8:09pm**

 

Warren isn’t a nerd. 

And to be honest, I didn’t 

expect this to happen. (: 

**Max 8:10pm**

  
  


well i hate u 2 chloe

**Nathan 8:10pm**

 

hey guys

**Warren 8:11pm**

 

did you hear oxygen went on 

a date with potassium? 

**Warren 8:11pm**

 

oh god here it comes

**Chloe 8:11pm**

 

yes

**Max 8:12pm**

 

I heard it went OK2.

**Max 8:12pm**

 

…………

**Nathan 8:13pm**

 

_ Chloe has left “Gay and Ready To Play”  _

  
  


hahaha

**Warren 8:14pm**

 

guys

**Warren 8:14pm**

 

dont trust atoms bcuz they 

make up everything

**Warren 8:14pm**

 

_ Nathan has left “Gay and Ready To Play”  _

  
  
  


guess it’s just us

**Warren 8:15pm**

 

Max? 

**Warren 8:23 pm**

 

come over

**Warren 8:23pm**

 

we can listen to the

Maxstreet Boys

**Warren 8:23pm**

 

I’m sorry Warren

**Max 8:24pm**

 

That was too awful. 

**Max 8:24pm**

 

_ Max has left “Gay and Ready To Play”  _

  
  
  


oh 

**Warren 8:25pm**

 

okay i’m just like

**Warren 8:25pm**

 

going to go and hang with my 

crush now

**Warren 8:25pm**

 

** **

**Warren 8:27pm**

 

  
  



	2. Victoria's Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we have extended a once funny joke and turned it into whatever this is. 
> 
> Warning: Cussing! Innuendos!

_ Victoria created a new group “Victoria’s Bitches” _

_ Victoria invited Nathan  _

  
  


Why did u name this

Victoria’s “Bitches” 

if it’s just me and u

**Nathan 10:06am**

 

Shut up and don’t complain 

**Victoria 10:06am**

 

-_- 

**Nathan 10:06am**

 

i love 2 hate u so much 

Vic 

**Nathan 10:07am**

 

the feeling is ever so mutual 

**Victoria 10:07am**

 

would u stop complaining if I brought 

in ur boyfriend? 

**Victoria 10:07am**

 

no

**Nathan 10:08am**

 

he sent me like 20 

pics of him making 

out with soda

**Nathan 10:09am**

 

.. sounds like someone is jealous

**Victoria 10:09am**

 

the soda can make him wetter

than you can make him 

**Victoria 10:09am**

 

r you high rn? 

**Nathan 10:11am**

 

Victoria? 

**Nathan 10:20am**

 

get ur pampered ass

right back here

**Nathan 10:46am**

 

i want some drugs 2

**Nathan 11:12am**

_ Victoria has left “Victoria’s Bitches”  _

  
  
  


Real funny Victabitch 

U can’t “Warren” me. 

I hate u 

**Nathan 12:03pm**

 

I’m just going to “Warren” Warren

**Nathan 12:04pm**

 

_ Nathan invited Warren _

 

Hi! 

**Warren 12:04pm**

 

_ Nathan has left “Victoria’s Bitches”  _

 

Not again 

**Warren 12:05pm**

 

Is it because I 

made my beverage

my gf? 

**Warren 12:05pm**

 

Because that

was like 

only 1 time

**Warren 12:06pm**


	3. Beans, Beans, Beans!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beans.

_ Rachel created a group, “Establishing Friendships”  _

_ Rachel invited Frank  _

_ Rachel invited Chloe  _

  
  
  


… 

**Chloe 8:00pm**

 

hell no 

**Chloe 8:01pm**

 

Where can I join the

“I didn’t sign up 

For this BS” club? 

**Chloe 8:01pm**

 

aye give him a shot

**Rachel 8:02pm**

 

with pleasure

what gun should I use? 

**Chloe 8:02pm**

 

T_T Rachel 

**Frank 8:03pm**

 

Why her?!

**Frank 8:03pm**

 

Because

**Rachel 8:03pm**

 

I bet you 2 could

become great friends

**Rachel 8:03pm**

 

we could you know

if like I was

chillin with his

corpse

**Chloe 8:04pm**

 

can i shoot her in the face

**Frank 8:04pm**

 

I’m hella outta here

**Chloe 8:04pm**

_ Chloe has left “Establishing Friendships”  _

_ Rachel invited Chloe _

_ Chloe has left “Establishing Friendships”  _

_ Rachel invited Chloe _

 

Chloe isn’t going hella

anywhere

**Rachel 8:05pm**

 

this bitchtit is 

awful tho 

**Chloe 8:06pm**

 

“Bitchtit”. 

Real mature kiddo

**Frank 8:06pm**

 

Chloe. I love him.

He’s a bitchtit.

But he’s my bitchtit. 

**Rachel 8:06pm**

 

what the hell is a

bitchtit tho 

**Frank 8:07pm**

 

you

**Chloe 8:07pm**

 

I vote to eliminate Frank 

He only loves beans

**Chloe 8:08pm**

 

…

**Rachel 8:08pm**

 

can’t blame me. beans r better

than Chloe 

**Frank 8:10pm**

 

how so? amuse me. 

**Chloe 8:10pm**

 

1.) beans don’t breath 

2.) beans don’t talk 

**Frank 8:10pm**

 

3.) beans actually don’t

mind being w/u

**Chloe 8:11pm**

 

I give up 

**Rachel 8:12pm**


	4. Crime and Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so heads up! This chapter I actually made really short. That's because I started it awhile back but I'm not sure where I was going with it, to be honest. None the less, next chapter should be longer again because I actually have an idea.

_ Chloe created a group “Crime + Time”  _

_ Chloe invited Max _

_ Chloe invited Rachel _

  
  


Sup bitches

**Chloe 4:35pm**

 

We got my partner in time

& my partner in crime

**Chloe 4:35pm**

 

So how long are you 

Going to call 

Rachel and I that? 

**Max 4:36pm**

 

Until it gets old

**Chloe 4:36pm**

Honey if that’s 

How ur doing it 

Then you should have

Stopped a long time ago

**Rachel 4:36pm**

…Are u with me

Or are u against me

**Chloe 4:36pm**

 

Depends on how

Cliche u get on 

A scale 1 to Warren

**Rachel 4:37pm**

 

MAX

**Chloe 4:37pm**

 

Are u going 2 

Defend me here or not?

**Chloe 4:37pm**

 

Sorry it’s amusing

**Max 4:37pm**

 

…………

**Chloe 4:38pm**

 

Unfriended

**Chloe 4:38pm**

 

Chloe that’s not how

That works

**Max 4:38pm**

That’s how it works now

**Chloe 4:40pm**

 

We’re dating though

**Max 4:40pm**

 

I don’t know if i should

Get popcorn or if i should

Stop this from unraveling

**Rachel 4:40pm**

 

Depends on how much u 

Want to get unfriended

**Chloe 4:41pm**

 

Chloe

**Max 4:41pm**

 

What

**Chloe 4:41pm**

 

I love you

**Max 4:42pm**

 

Fuck u Max. U can’t

B cute when I’m trying 2

B mad at u 

**Chloe 4:42pm**

 

Don’t turn this into

A mushy chat. I just 

Came for the free food

**Rachel 4:43pm**

 

I see why you’re w/ Frank 

Now, Rach. 

**Max 4:43pm**

 

U guys r physically 

Paining me rn 

**Chloe 4:43pm**

 

Then it’s working

**Rachel 4:43pm**

 

(: 

**Max 4:44pm**

 

fuck this shit

**Chloe 4:44pm**


	5. Friendzone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry for the long awaited update, but I do have to inform you that I have recently lowered LIS in my fandom list, whereas it's nolonger a need or an inspiration to really write for it. 
> 
> Concluding with that, this very well might be my last chapter update on it.  
> ! Yes, this is a short chapter heads up !

_Warren created a group, “Friendzone”_

_Warren invited Mr. Soda_

_Warren invited Max_

_Warren invited Chloe_

_Warren invited Nathan_

_Warren invited Kate_

 

Okay

**Warren 11:35am**

 

I’m always afraid when I join

A group conversation that Warren

Started

**Nathan 11:40am**

 

Is that an insult

**Warren 11:44am**

 

For your information I’m rather

Content about the fact that I

Created this

**Warren 11:44am**

 

… Why did u name it

‘Friendzone’

**Max 11:46am**

 

Because that’s what you put

Me in

**Warren 11:46am**

 

_Chloe has left “Friendzone”_

_Max has left “Friendzone”_

 

;-; Guys you’re doing it again

**Warren 11:47am**

 

*feels awkward* Hi

**Kate 11:48am**

 

_Kate has left “Friendzone”_

 

Looks like you’re not even in

The friendzone

**Nathan 11:50am**

 

;-; I’m your friend, right?

**Warren 11:53am**

 

_Nathan has left “Friendzone”_

 

At least you’ll never leave me Mr. Soda

**Warren 11:53am**

 

_Mr. Soda has left “Friendzone”_

 

Crap

**Warren 11:53am**

 

 

_Warren has left "Friendzone"_

 

_Warren has been invited back into "Friendzone"_

 

Well I'm screwed.

**Warren 11:55am**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm aware that the characters are a little out of character, but I haven't really invested my time in this fandom for a long while, and because of it, my writing skills for LIS have considerably lowered. Thanks for reading, shortly I may mark this completed but I am unsure of where my standing is yet .
> 
> Lots of love, 
> 
> \- Trancyhivestars -


End file.
